


Tea Time

by TheAntleredPolarBear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kinda, dad!Finn, either way it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntleredPolarBear/pseuds/TheAntleredPolarBear
Summary: Finn serves up mushed carrots for his adopted Huttlet daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on [this piece of fanart](http://angrygirlcomics.tumblr.com/post/135825111494/i-just-have-this-idea-that-finn-would-somehow-find) by angrygirlcomics on Tumblr. I debated for a while on whether to post this here or not, since the Tumblr is now inactive, but hashtag yolo I guess.

“Here comes the starship! Whhhsssssshhhh!”

Finn moves the spoon loaded with mushed up carrots through the air, mimicking a simple evasive manoeuvre. He finally moves the spoon forward, in the direction of the chuckling infant sitting on the floor in front of him. His young charge is far from human; a legless, vaguely egg-shaped mass of fat rolls and mucus, with two chunky arms and bulbous, orange eyes. She’s utterly adorable, if not in a conventional way. She opens up her wide, grinning mouth as the spoon approaches.

“Terminal Two is open! We’re clear for landing!” Finn cheers. The child’s mouth clamps down on the spoon, and she swallows the vegetable mush. “Yay!” He gives her a little round of applause before he scoops up another spoonful, and she claps her pudgy hands together to mimic him.

Finn had found her two months ago to the day. Her dying parent, an ex-crime lord who had tried to get out of the trade and paid a heavy price, had squeezed his hand hard enough to hurt, and babbled words he couldn’t understand. He tried to tell them so, but his voice died in his mouth when he saw the Huttlet beside them. Somehow, the little one had managed to doze off.

The parent pulled Finn closer, and he looked them in the face, and tried not to gag on their coppery breath.

“Help her…my Pumbyrnegg… _help her_ …” And then they were gone.

Poe had come up with “Pumbi” for a nickname. It suits her. And she seems to like it well enough.

It takes Finn another moment to realise the memory has frozen him in place. He shakes himself mentally, and starts to gather up Pumbi’s next mouthful.

“Next ship’s being loaded up. We’re going to…no, Pumbi! No!”

Apparently Pumbi had decided that air traffic was moving too slowly for her liking, because she’d planted her face firmly in her dinner and is now lapping it up with gusto. Finn isn’t in the business of critiquing table manners, but Pumbi is definitely the excitable sort of child that forgets to breathe between mouthfuls. He quickly levers her up out of the bowl and sets her upright again, provoking a strangled cry of protest.

“Greedy guts,” he teases, running a tickle along the topmost roll of fat. After a brief giggle, she continues to grab for the food bowl around his arm. It seems a compromise might be in order.

He picks up the bowl, and presses it against Pumbi’s bottom lip. “Open wide!” he instructs. He pours a little vegetable mush into her waiting mouth, and gives her a moment to chew the mouthful. She smacks happily, her huge eyes giving slow blinks.

“There. That’s a better idea, isn’t it?”Pumbi’s response is to swallow her current mouthful of carrot mush and open up for another.

“Ah!” she exclaims. Finn laughs.

“Alright, alright!” He tips the rest of the vegetable mush into her waiting mouth. She gives a great outpouring of cheek smacks and “num num”s and various other uncouth noises as she finishes her meal.

Finn has no idea if it’s her first word, but the following outcry is certainly the first attempt she’s made at Basic. Of course it’s related to her favourite thing: food. Pumbi lifts her face to look directly at him as she says “Tatsee!”

For a moment, he doesn’t understand what she’s driving at, concluding that it’s probably nothing more than ordinary baby babbling. But Pumbi nods to herself. “Tatsee,” she repeats, in a satisfied sort of way, before she begins to suck on her fingers.

“Wait,” Finn says, as it starts to fall into place in his head. “Do you mean ‘tasty’?”

Pumbi nods. “Tatsee,” she confirms, a little muffled around a mouthful of her own hand.

Finn grins. “Pumbi! You spoke! You spoke!” he cries. She quickly picks up on his excitement, because her bulbous eyes expand and her own mouth grows wide in a smile. And then she begins to squeal with delight as Finn lifts her into the air, spinning her once in a circle above his head, and then pulling her in close for a proper hug. The child gurgles happily, returning the hug as well as she could with her stubby arms. Finn could easily cry when she does.

“I’m proud of you,” he says, eventually. “You understand? I’m so, so proud of you, clever girl.”

Pumbi probably doesn’t quite grasp the specifics, but she lets out another little giggle. “Tatsee,” she says, lovingly.

“I love you too,” says Finn. And he does. By the Maker, he does.


End file.
